


A Dream Come True

by Shaloved30



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaloved30/pseuds/Shaloved30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A super short drabble of the missing proposal scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping for flashbacks of this or some talk of it when the show returns. I'd love to see how our established soon to be wives made it official. My apologies for this being so short but I still wanted to get some more fic for this beautiful pair up to share. Hope to write more about them soon.

Pippy told herself she wouldn’t cry when this happened, but who was she kidding. Her eyes welled up just like that.

She’d dreamed about this day, but never thought she’d get it. Not really. Not with the someone that she really truly loved or could be her true self with. She knew she must look a mess, but right now she didn’t even care. All that mattered was the four words that Tara had said.  _“Will you marry me?”_

“Babe, did you hear me?” 

Tara looked nervous as Pippy looked into her eyes. There was no reason why, Pippy knew her answer.

“Absolutely, yes.”


End file.
